Identity
by totallynerd.com
Summary: Clary has been held captive most of her life but when a mystery man helps her escape and makes her forget everything about captivity she begins to lead a new life but with the same fears as before. What will happen when her past comes back to haunt her? Will she like what she remembers? Will her gifts be exposed? and what is Jace hiding from everyone? Suck at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Identity

Chapter one

I was running as fast as I could. My breathing is turned into panting, my heart beating like a drum and making it more difficult to get air into my lungs. My whole body was screaming at me to stop running and give in but I can't I have to survive, I have to get away and I have to live a life I knew my mother would have wanted me to. I'm running down a street and the only light that is shown is the crescent moon above me; I would give anything just to stop and draw the quite streets, the normal looking houses and the happy families, well I assume that they are happy. But for me normal is over raided.

At that moment I hear shots hitting the walls, bushes and lamppost that surround me. Why won't someone help me? Why me? Okay stop with the self pity and be strong you can do this you've been through worse and you know it. I run faster and faster until I'm in an alley, I hide behind a dumpster, oh boy it smelled just like a boys locker room (not that I have been in one or anything). My breathing begins to slow down and I think I'm safe but suddenly a man begins to walk down towards me, this is it I'm dead, gone and no one is going to miss me or grieve for me. I take a deep breath and decide if I'm going to die I might as well go out fighting.

I stand there in a pitch dark alley surrounded by dumpsters, glass, and I shriek as I believe a rat just past my leg. Gross. The hairs on my back and arms are standing up. The man is way taller than me, weighs more than me and as he begins to approach me I gasp as to my surprise he puts down the gun he is holding and begins to come closer, he has his hands in the air but was it to surrender? I begin to back away from him slowly and I panic because he is closer to I franticly search for a weapon but there is nothing. I notice that I am backed up against a wall and nowhere else to go.

"If you're just going to kill me just do it, what are you waiting for?" I said.

"I am not going to hurt you; I am not armed and won't obey my orders to kill you. I'm trying to help you. Believe me when I say this but you have to get out of here, out of the district, country anything. Just run as far as you can and stay hidden and don't tell anyone; I repeat never reveal yourself until you are sure you can trust or be protected by those you will care about"

I feel like someone has just punched me in the stomach and I can't move. Crippled by my own thoughts. What is he hiding? Why is he helping me?

"Why should I trust you? I don't believe you. How can you say those things after you've seen what he can do? You know what he has trained me to do and what I'm capable of"

"Please, calm down. Look I can't explain now. They are coming and it won't take them long to get here. I tried to save your mother I near died for her and it was her death wish that I needed to get you out of here. I've seen you grow up. You're the only child that I've ever seen grown up and I won't get to see my own family again but I would gladly give my life for yours just so you can live. Your sixteen years old and you're getting an opportunity to be normal, grow up, fall in love, get married, have children and die old with the love of your life. You are different from them you are kind, caring and soft hearted you are nothing like them. So please trust me, let me help you"

His voice is pleading, desperate, begging and breathless. I believe him. I never expected to say: "I'm listening. Tell me what to do"

"Okay. You won't remember anything from tonight, who I am, what happened but however, you will remember your name, who you are, what you are, you're artistic skills and your mother. I have to make you forget it's the only way you can be safe, try to have a normal life. Once you're found you'll be sent to a foster home and be given to a family and I hope for your sake a normal loving family but just remember you know what you are and who you are."

He leaned in and cupped my face and kissed me on my forehead. He backs away slowly and looks into my eyes and he said "You're just like your mother never forget that. I'm sorry this is the only way they will believe me that you're gone"

Suddenly I am on the ground getting punched and kicked in my stomach. I can't breathe. Why is he doing this? Suddenly the answer hits me like a tidal wave he was doing it so it seemed like I was dead, swept under the rug and no longer a threat. I didn't blame him for his actions I understood. The kicking stopped. My vision is blurrily from crying in pain. He then rubs his fingers in my blood and places some on my face and he then punches me square in the mouth. That's going to hurt in the morning. I then hear a snap like someone is taking pictures but then he needs proof that I'm no longer moving or breathing. I am suddenly being picked up and all I see is the crescent moon. It's so beautiful. I am then placed on concrete; the coldness of the ground sends shivers up my spine. He bends over and says: "It was the only way" and he knocks the door. The man begins to walk away and I say as loudly as I can "I understand and thank you" I begin to fall into darkness and wondered if I closed my eyes would I ever wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I try to open my eyes but they feel like they have been frozen shut. I try to sit up straight but a stabbing pain arises from my stomach I begin to scream in pain and the door opens and nurses and a doctor come rushing in. They begin to lower me down onto the bed and are fusing over me. I don't know how long they were there for but the pain suddenly begins to fade and I become groggy and sleepy and then darkness engulfs me.

_I am in an alley and a man is standing over me but I can't see his face or hear what he is saying. I begin to wonder what happened and why I was so out of breath and scared. Then suddenly a fist connects with my stomach and my breath is knocked out of and the pain gets worse. I remember getting beat up. Was I mugged? I don't remember anything. I just a woman who I seem to resemble quite a lot actually, then I remember she is my mother I have family I'm not alone I have someone. But then once I remember who she is I remember a tall man, in his late thirties, fair skin, silver coloured hair but I don't recognise him at all. There is shouting and it's getting really heated and then a scream ruins throughout the house and I begin running into a living room and the man is standing over my mother's body and blood is dripping out of her body. I run to hold her body. Her head is placed on my knee and tears are gently running down my face. How can he just do that? She never did anything to him to deserve this. Without her I can't survive or live. I stroke her beautifully, silky red hair, her face is pale, I look into her eyes as I see death great her like an old friend like a reunion of sorts and she chokes and blood begins to pour from her mouth. "Mama please you have to stay I can't do this without you. Mama please don't leave me. Mama!" A smile then spreads across her face and she gestures for me to move closer. "Clary, mama loves you now and forever and I will never forget you. Hold on baby girl you are stronger than he thinks. Believe in yourself and you can achieve anything. And once you get a chance Clary you run and keeping running and don't stop until you're safe. I love you" A single tear then leaks from one eye as she takes her last breath. I hold her lifeless body in my arms for what seems like hours. A hand begins to pull me off her I scream "Stay away from us! Stay back! Don't touch us!" I am jerked up onto my feet and get dragged away the man pulling me then pins me up against a wall. "You tried to protect her but it wasn't possible. I'm a friend of your mum. Trust me when I tell you and with my help you'll get free and feel freedom just like your mum" I then collapsed on the ground and the man catches me and I feel safe for once in my life; I'm safe or so I think._

I wake up breathless, tangled in-between the sheets and sweat pouring off me. I sit up and I hardly feel any pain. I look around the room I am in the walls are cream, a batch of flowers are placed on the bedside table with no card, the floor is blue, the furniture is brown and the door is yellow. The colours aren't ones I would choose for a hospital room but the room is comfortable and safe so if I could I would stay here forever. The door opens slowly and a woman peaks through the door wondering if I am up or not.

"Hey I'm up come in"

"Sorry I wanted to let you sleep you looked peaceful but there are police and a woman from social services is here to see you about what happened. If you're not ready to talk I'll send them away"

"It's okay I think I'm ready to talk"

The small nurse steps aside and lets in two men police officers and a woman from social services. Both men look curiously at me and the women has pity in her eyes. The police officers seem to be in their early thirties, one has brown hair and the other black, they are kind of nice looking and both have the same shade of blue eyes. The women is older I think I try not to guess her age because it will just seem rude, her hair is pulled back into a bun, her face is practically plastered with make up just like a clown I try to not to laugh but if she is qualified then I'll just have to believe in her for the moment and she is dressed professional thankfully. There was an awkward silence in the room until the police officer with brown hair begins to speak.

"Hello I'm police officer Rich and this is my partner Jackson and the woman to your right is Judy Worth. We are here to keep you safe and find the person that put you in here and Mrs Worth is here to bring you into care if needed. Can you tell us what happened and a bit about yourself?"

"Um uh hi I am Clary, Clary Fray. I'm sixteen years old. I love to draw just like my mum but I'm not as good as her but I hope to be. I really like school which is strange considering no one likes it at my age but to me it's where I can be smart and not get into trouble if I just try and fit in. Sorry I'm rambling I'm just nervous"

"It's okay. Can you tell us what happened two days ago when you were admitted to hospital?"

"I was walking home and I heard footsteps behind me and I tried to stay calm and I didn't have a phone on me to call someone and I began to walk quicker and the footsteps were coming closer so I ran into an alley to hide and then next minute I was pushed to the ground and was well you know beat up that's it and I was being carried and then now I'm here. I didn't recognise the man and I haven't seen him before. I can't remember anything else"

Judy then interrupted "Do you know where your parents are? If you have their number we can call it and let them come and get you but we have checked your face with missing person records and you're not in them"

"I, I don't remember who my parents our. I can't remember anything. Oh my I don't know where I am, who I am, my friends, family. All I have is a name that's all I remember. I-"

Jackson then stepped in "It's okay Clary. Calm down. We are going to find you a home, somewhere safe and everything will be fine I promise okay?"

He then pulls me into a hug and I begin to sob. I never cried before like this I don't think not from when my mum died; I've always been strong but now it feels like the time to let it all out. I think at least ten minutes passed and officer Rich and Mrs Worth renter the room (I hadn't even noticed they were gone) I back away from Jackson gently but he still has his arm around me to comfort me which I like.

"Clary I and Mrs Worth have found a home for you. We have checked the couple out and you're going to be their first foster child but they could then decide to adopt you in the future. We can bring you there once you are discharged"

"Thank you so much. When do we leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

An hour passes and the officers are being nice. They give me food, a shoulder to cry on and information on the 'new parents' everything seems perfect no one has ever made a fuss over me before well besides my mum of course. The doctor comes in all happy and smiley and checks if I have a clean bill of health to go and I do.

Jackson hands it to me a sketch book and said that it was with me when I was admitted. The book would contain everything I would hopefully draw to remember things about me, my past, my mother, my dad and why was I running. This would be my clue to survival. I hold the worn out leather sketch book in my hands and begin to untangle the strap that binds it together. I open the book and the drawings don't give me any details just pictures of nature, anything beautiful. I let out a sigh and begin to walk beside Jackson. The doctor rushes up to us and quickly told Rich and Jackson that my beating had lend me to forget everything about myself but that my memory will soon return but I just had to give it some time. Hopefully it won't be that long.

I sat at the back of the police car to be driven to my new home. I look out the window and I hoped that I could have had my pencils and art stuff to draw the storm that loomed before me. During the ride my head is place upon the cold window and I begin to feel nervous. What happens if they don't like me? Am I safe here? Then suddenly the car comes to an abrupt stop. The officers then open their doors and step out. I sit uncomfortably and nervously wondering what happens next or now. Jackson then opens the door for me and puts an umbrella over my head. I look around and the houses are modern, simple but stylish and every house has a front garden which is beautifully designed with roses. Rich then gestures us forward and as I walk up the drive way I don't feel nervous just happy which is weird for me. Rich knocks the door and there stood a tall, brown headed women, with brown eyes and a slim figure and a man to her left was tall, brown headed, slim but you could tell he worked out and he has brown eyes and wears glasses. They look at me and smile and stepped aside so we could enter the house.

We walk in and I immediately gasp. The house is huge from the inside but looks small on the outside, the living room and kitchen are combined and are both coloured coroneted which I like and everything is so warm and welcoming. I actually think I might like it here.

"Hi I'm Rosemarie but you can call me Rose and this is my husband Luke and both of us are happy that you are staying with us"

"Thanks I'm Clary Fray"

"Well it's nice to meet you Clary. If there is anything you need ask we will get it for you we are quite wealthy and we are able to supply you with anything you need. Just ask and you shall receive" Luke said.

"Thank you, that's generous of you"

I few hours passed and the five of us sit and talk about anything and about me starting school in a few days and that I would need to get new clothes, books, stationary etc. I fit in well here and it has to stay this was because if they find out what I can do besides draw I'll become a lab rat and get tested on. My life sucks but I hope it gets better soon but you know what they say about hope it leads to eternal misery. Once papers are signed and we have finished up our coffee Rich and Jackson then decide to leave but before Jackson leaves he hands me a card with his police number but on the back has his personal number he tells me to call when I need help or just to talk that he would be here when I needed. I immediately hug him and say thank you for everything. Why can't he be seventeen so I can date him?

Once the door closes I am left with the Grays. Don't get me wrong they are nice but I just don't know how to act or behave around them so I decide to try and be myself as much as I could and not to lie to them much as for right now they are my parents and with me being here I have placed their lives in danger so as of right now I make a deal with myself "You tell them when it is needed, you trust, protect, help and confide in them no matter what and no one else is to die for you not them not anyone" Rose and Luke bring me upstairs and lead me to a door and once it is opened I step back to take it all in. Both of them laugh at me. The room is huge, white walls, wooden floor, walk in wardrobes, purple and black is also fitted into the room and there before my eyes is a double bed. I want to jump and scream this is amazing! But I act cool and collected, well I hoped I did. As I walk into the room both of them are leaning on the door posts staring at me with huge smiles on their faces. How can my presence make someone that happy? Rose tells me to get a good night sleep because we have a few days of shopping to get. Yay Clothes shopping! Not. They close the door behind them and I climb onto the bed and begin to jump this is the happiest I've ever been and it feels safe.

I think it's about time I introduce myself. I'm Clary Fray. I love to draw and sketch books contain my feelings anything I wish or think about so it's like a journal but with drawings if that sounds right. I am small for my age I am at least five foot four I am usually smaller than everyone else, I have a slim figure but I actually have hips and a shape thankfully unlike my mother but I have my mum's beautiful red silky hair which is natural by the way and my eyes well they are the colour of emeralds. Try and fit in and be normal but who am I to kid I am not normal I might not be even human for all I know. You see I have a secret I have pyrokinesis which is a psychic ability that allows a person to create and control fire, telepathy which lets me read other people minds and telekinesis which allows me to transport anywhere without a physical connection. This makes me an ultimate killing machine and people are after me trying to take advantage of these gifts. It has taking ten years for me to control these and I do that with emotions which is easy sometimes. For all I know I am the first of my kind but I hope I'm not. It's weird that I just remember who I am, what I can do and my mother; that's it. So what do you say do you think I can survive and be normal? Because I can't well I can always try can't I?

_**A/N: **__Hey guys because this is my first fanfic I want to ask if you're enjoying the story so far and I also have big plans for this story. I understand that this seems a bit different from other Mortal Instruments fanfic but I wanted to give this story an edge and the powers that Clary has, I believe that it will and let's be honest those powers are badass. So please review and tell me if you agree or not!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The next few days I spend with the Grays getting clothes, stationary, sketch books and everything else a girl my age needs. We all eat dinner together and like the same television shows. When Rose and Luke were dragging me store to store I begin to feel like I realise this place where I am but then I notice that before I broke out (which is when my powers came) I use to live here and went to school here until high school. My mother was the only one who knew I had these powers and my old best friends whom I missed everyday and never forgot their names Simon Lewis and Sebastian Verlac. We did everything together and we lived next door to each other before me and my mum was taken or did she get married again? As you can probably tell my memory is sort of coming back but slowly which is a miracle.

I am suddenly woken up by a buzzing noise which is annoying I turn to hit the thing that is buzzing really loudly. Why it's too early? Then I hear a soft laugh and a chuckling noise I sit up rubbing my eyes.

"Why?" I whined.

Rose and Luke both say "Come on Clary it's the first day of school and you don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you? No."

I then jump out of the warm, comfortable bed which seems to be calling me back I nearly give in but I'm nervous and excited but I have butterflies in my stomach and feel sick. Today or this week I'm a new student at the Institute. I quickly get showered and stick on a red top, black skinny jeans, navy converse and leather jacket, I brush my long silky red hair which seems to decide it wants to be curly so I just roll with it and I put on some make up. I am ready. I run down the stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs oh boy was I hungry. I sit with the 'parents' and we chat and then the clock hits eight thirty-five and it's time for me to leave. I grab my bag and head for the door to Rose's and Luke's car for some reason they want to drive me but I don't mind I actually like it.

We come to a stop and we are outside a huge school which seems to resemble a gothic castle but with modern twists. Surrounding the school are football fields, tennis court anything an Academy should have access to. I'm going to love it here I hope. I am too interested in my thoughts to notice that Luke and Rose are talking to me.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Once you get into the school find the front office and get your schedule and-''

"Yes, yes I know what to do. Don't worry I'll be fine. And yes I will call you if I need a ride home or feel like going to school now is too much." I interrupt. I lean in and kiss both of them on the cheek and hug both of them before stepping out of the car. How can a person survive high school? This is going to be hard.

I walk through the large double doors and search for signs for where the office is just like they both told me but I can't see an office anywhere. This is so frustrating I should have got Luke to come in with me as he went here. I see a girl about my age with a slim figure and jet black hair I jog towards her.

"Excuse me sorry to bother you but could you help me I am looking for the office"

"Yeah sure you must be new here. Just take the right and keep going down the hallway and turn left and you're there. Bye"

"Thanks"

I begin to proceed down the hallway and turn left until I am standing in front of an office and I knock on the glass window and the old women in front of me lifts her head up.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Clary Fray I am new here and could I have my class schedule please"

She hands me a page with my classes and rooms which they are in and at the top is my locker number 1467. If that's my locker number how much more can there really be? I begin to find my first class but a bell rings and there are no students about and I hear someone shouting my name, I turn around to see the office assistant running after me.

"Clary you have to wait for the principle he will show you to your first class"

"Okay where should I wait for him?"

"Come with me love and I'll get you a coffee whilst you wait"

"No please I don't want to bother anyone there really is no need"

"Don't worry child it is no bother, come with me"

I sit outside of the office with my head down making sure I don't get noticed. I begin to think about my emotions which control my power and if I feel so much emotion I begin to start a fire and can end up teleporting and expose myself to everyone which is not ideal. I can now stop myself from reading other peoples thoughts and feelings but if their feelings are too strong I can get 'sucked' in. Minutes go by and a man walks out of an office and begins to speak to the grey headed women and she points to me.

"Hello you must be Miss Fray and I am Hodge I prefer to be called by my first name like most others. I am going to show you to your first class and from there someone will be appointed to you to show you around the school and where your classes are"

"Thank you."

We walk down the hall until we stop and I take a deep breath as Hodge turns the door handle and he walks in with such grace and suddenly everyone in the class stands up and he gestures them to sit down. I am still standing outside of the class and Hodge tells me to come in so I do with my head down and do not dare to look up. I bet these people can smell the fear coming off me. I am so screwed.

"Good morning class this is Clary Fray and she is the new addition to the Institute so treat her with kindness and Isabelle if you would please show Miss Fray around for the week that would be so kind"

"Yes Sir I would love too" She replies.

Hodge whispers in my ear if you need anything come to me I am aware of your condition. He then walks out and I am still standing in front of the class. The teacher then tells me to sit where there is an empty seat. The teacher then starts to call roll call. Everyone shouts hear and then he shouts out my name.

"Here"

Isabelle then walks up to me and begins showing me around and telling me that her brother Alec is a baseball player and that her adoptive brother is the football captain and that they are popular. I kind of tune out for a bit because she kept talking but then she notices that I have my head down. She stops in front of me and I walk straight into her.

"Clary, why do you have your head down?"

"Avoiding detection"

"It's okay really just keep you head up and no one will bother you, you are now my new bestie"

We walk down the hallway laughing and joking and getting along I have never had a girl whose a friend just those two guys I remember but I push them out of my mind so I don't seem distance or rude. The classes fly in and I sit beside Isabelle in nearly all of them but in English I sit beside a boy which is not here which is good because it is usually guys who say something about my red hair.

The bell rings for lunch time and I go to my locker and Isabelle is close by but she is currently talking to a cute guy and I wonder why I can't attract guys like she can. I begin to place my books into my locker and suddenly the one next to mine opens but I avoid eye contact. I close my locker and I accidently drop a book and it's not just any book it's my sketch book which I am trying to figure out. The guy bends down and picks it up.

"Hey you dropped this. You're really good"

"Thanks" I am avoiding eye contact and I don't even know what he looks like. I begin to walk away to go up to Isabelle but a hand grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Why in such a rush strawberry shortcake I am sure that my good looks will keep you interested if you just look up from the ground"

"Seriously I haven't heard that one before but if you get another nickname for me please tell me so I can add it to the red joke list which seems to gotten longer"

"Come on every girl wants a piece of my hot body and I am sure you're just like the rest of the girls here"

This guy has seriously just pissed off the wrong red head. I jerk my arm back and walk up to his face but my eyes are still focused on the ground. "Sorry to hurt your huge ego but your just a jerk who is too up himself so in the future don't touch me Got it? Good." Then I walk up to Isabelle and we begin to walk towards the lunch hall but before we turn the corner I turn my head around just in time to see the jerk walk away all I see is his perfect golden hair.

**Jaces POV**

I wake up with my alarm buzzing and after literally having to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. You see I am extremely gorgeous and I am the captain of the school's football team which is amazing and my best friends are also on the team such as Jordan but I don't really talk to him much anymore but the vice captain Sebastian Verlac and Simon Lewis are my closet friends and I trust them with my life. We have been friends since the first day of the Institute when we were all picked for the school's football team and from there we have been friends. I get a quick shower, get into a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that shows my rocking body which the ladies love and I grab my school bag and my gym bag so I can get in early practice.

I am in school and manage to get in a full hour of working out before going to class but because I hate English I send in someone with a note saying I'll be in late. I hide in the boys toilets until the bell for lunch goes. I walk out of the toilets and head to my locker and once I do that I see that the locker beside mine which hasn't been used since what last year has been taking up by a red headed girl. I guess she is new so I turn on the Jace Wayland charm to get her to notice me. She drops a book so I bend down and I see that this is a sketch book and the drawings are amazing the best I've ever seen. The girl doesn't look at me which is strange so I begin to flirt which usually works with the ladies but with this one didn't, she is different from the rest. She keeps her head down and avoids eye contact. She begins to walk away I grab her arm and she immediately pulls it back and says:

"Sorry to hurt your huge ego but your just a jerk who is too up himself so in the future don't touch me or talk to me. Got it? Good."

Wow I never knew I was actually being that much of a jerk but when she jerked her arm back I saw her eyes which are emerald green and I have never seen anything like it before it's so beautiful; she is beautiful. What was I saying I am Jace Wayland and I could have anyone but I wanted her? Strange.

She walks away and turns the corner and I am in too much shock to say anything so I just turn around and walk until I find Simon and Sebastian. They are in a deep conversation about something and I swear if they are discussing who would win in a fight between Batman and Superman I swear they will be in a world of pain soon. But as I get closer I hear the end of Sebastian's sentence.

"...it could her Simon it's the same colour of hair but we need to check the eyes"

They stop as soon as they see me. "Hey, who are you talking about?"

Simon replies "Just the new girl you know with the red hair"

"Damn is that girl so stubborn and feisty but I like it but there is something strange about her when I was talking to her she kept her head down but when I grabbed her arm and she pulled it back I seen her eyes they were emerald green"

Simon and Sebastian both look at each other and both say at the same time "It's her!"

And they ran off towards the lunch room I assume so I walk behind them slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me and Isabelle are talking and laughing about a kid who was at the blackboard in class and been sick all over the teacher and us both have stitches. Then once we calm down a guy and a girl join us and I notice that they must be going out because they look like they are trying to eat each other; I want to throw up.

"Hey Jordan and Maia this is Clary, she's new and my new best friend so don't hurt her, you've been warned" Isabelle starts saying and I'm surprise that she told them not to mess with me which is kind but Izzy just wants me to be comfortable on my first day.

"Hey I'm Maia and this here is my boyfriend Jordan" Maia says

"Hi I'm Clary"

We all begin to all talk and I pull out my sketch book to draw but I go into my own little world and I don't even hear or notice that Isabelle is talking to me.

"Sorry Iz what is it?"

"I was introducing my brother Alec to you. Alec this is Clary, Clary this is Alec my older brother and he's not the adopted brother as you can see" pointing to her features and his. He has jet black hair and the most perfect blue eyes. So I reach out my hand and he shakes it but suddenly the whole lunch hall is quite that you can hear a pin drop.

There is a boy standing on one of the tables and everyone's eyes are on him but he doesn't seem bothered. He is panting and his eyes are scanning the room and then suddenly he shouts.

"Clary Fray! Clary! I know you're in here don't be shy little one"

Isabelle, Alec, Jordan and Maia are staring at me and I finally notice who is standing on that table its Simon. He is actually here, in this room and shouting my name I am so nervous but I take a deep breath and stand up in front of the whole lunch room so I decide to be confident and say

"Seriously Lewis it's my first day and you're already embarrassing me this has to be a new record"

He jumps off the table and runs straight for me and pulls me into a hug and begins kissing my cheeks and forehead and he pulls back and he notices that everyone is staring so he shouts

"Back to your lunch people this is none of your business"

We sit down at the table and we get talking about memories and how we use to always have sleepover's and watch science fiction and read manga all day long and we are in a deep conversation that we both don't realise that everyone at the table is staring at us.

"Yes we are here too you know nice of you to include us in your conversation"

"Sorry we are old best friends"

"Simon if you're here at this school so that must mean that Seb is here too he has to be"

"Well Clary my beautiful, stubborn and red headed friend you are correct Seb will enter the room in 5-4-3-2-1"

At that moment another person is one the table shouting my name and someone shouts at Seb that someone already beat him to me I start to blush so I decide to stand again I hope this is the last person that does this. He does what Si does and hugs me and kisses me uncontrollably and he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I start shouting at him to but me down but he doesn't listen and he brings us back to the table and there we are me, Si, and Seb are back together again. We begin to catch up just like me and Si did and then everyone joins into the conversation and so I pull out my sketch book to start drawing again. Someone's hand was reaching for my sketch book so I raise my hand I whack that person over the head and I heard Seb say:

"Seriously Clary always with the slapping when someone touches your book, ouch"

"Then don't touch it in the future you should know better Verlac"

He puts his arm around my shoulder and we begin to laugh and I turn round and see Izzy raised an eyebrow, why can't I do that? I stare at Iz and say:

"Izzy whatever you have to say; say it"

"When did you guys get into a relationship?"

I and Seb always get this so we do our usual plan and I move in closer and he whispers something in my ear to which I laugh at and turn back at Izzy and said

"I didn't want to say anything but me and Seb have been dating for what months, you're the only one that actually have noticed it not even Si has." Me and Seb are facing each other and moving closer so we look like we are going to kiss but after being so serious we burst out laughing uncontrollably and Izzy looked pissed.

"You're such a bitch Clary I thought you guys were together! Seriously?! But anyways the reason why I told Seb to get you was because my other brother Jace has joined the table but you were too interested in your drawing and near kissing Verlac for a joke so Clary this is Jace and Jace this is Clary"

I lean forward to see the person she is talking about and I notice that he is the guy from the locker the asshole. Why does he have to be good looking? I try not to draw attention to myself and he notices me but I don't want to read his mind but I do anyways and he is thinking _Oh My God it's really her! She is beautiful. Why did I have to be a jerk?_ I blush but he annoys me so much so reply with

"Oh so your Izzys jerk of a brother"

"Look red I didn't mean what I said before I'm sorr-"

Izzy interrupted "JACE WAYLAND! What did you do now?!"

"Izzy its okay your brother thought that he could flirt with me well tried anyways and call me strawberry shortcake and get away with it but I think he has learnt his place"

"Damn girl no one has ever turned down flirting with him before nice one now I see why I have befriended you." We both laugh and Jace looks horrified I really did hurt his man hood and I feel so bad for doing it. What are you saying he came onto you and made fun of you; don't give into those beautiful golden eyes. I was about to say sorry but the bell interrupts me and we dispose of our food and we all walk to class laughing and joking but Jace doesn't say anything. I was such a bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A couple of days past and I spend the whole weekend texting Izzy, Si and Seb. I actually miss having friends and able to talk to someone but I hate lying to them so I decided that on Monday at lunch I am going to tell them about what happened in the alley because I think they have noticed something is up but what is really getting to me is Jace for the rest of the week he completely ignored me and in English class it is so awkward I don't know what to say. My first week of school didn't suck but I still got stares because my new friends are the popular people so I guess I must me popular too, right?

I lie on my bed thinking about Jace and how I must say sorry because everyone has noticed some tension so tomorrow is the day I grow up and be strong and stay out of his head for good well okay may be not for good. I begin to drift off hoping that tomorrow will bring happiness and he will accept my apology.

**Jace POV**

I spend the whole weekend practising football and doing homework whilst Isabelle is on her phone talking to the new girl Clary. I actually like Clary because she isn't stuck up she is down to earth and I love that she doesn't give into the whole flirting thing. With her I feel like I can be myself and tell her things that I never wished to tell anyone. When we sat at the lunch table and Seb was standing up on that table making a fool out of himself she doesn't even know I'm here and when she stands up to get Verlac; he picks her up and throws her over his shoulders and kisses and hugs her. Why can't that be me doing that? They are joking around and laughing and she still doesn't know I'm here until Izzy gets Seb to get her so we can be introduced but once he gets her she whacks him which was funny but I didn't laugh. Izzy is staring at them weirdly like she knows something is up and asks if Clary and Seb are in a relationship and when she asks they move closer and move in for a kiss my heart near fell out of my chest but they started laughing. They actually got us, well me more than the rest. Clary tried to say something to me but the bell cut her off and I spent the rest of the day and week ignoring her and by her face it really got to her.

Tomorrow is Monday so once I go in I am going to find Clary and say sorry for being a jerk and try to get her to like me because when I grabbed her arm it felt like electricity flowing through us and she noticed because that how I seen her eyes, her gorgeous eyes. Snap out of it Wayland! I close my eyes thinking about how I am going to make it up to her and how I am going to say sorry. Remember Wayland don't be a dick.

.

.

.

**Clary POV**

Its Monday today and I grab my bag and run down the stairs fast and grab a piece of toast and I was just about to grab the door handle when Rose calls me back into the kitchen.

"Hey daring good morning would you like a ride to school?

"Hi um no thanks Rose a friend is bringing me there and back is that okay?"

"Yes honey that no problem, remember don't be late home!"

I was standing outside of my house waiting for Isabelle but once her car pulls up I can see that she isn't the only one in there because in the back seat is Si, Seb and Jace. Well this isn't awkward whatsoever. I open the door and climb in and we are all talking and laughing but I've noticed that Alec doesn't hang about with us much he just disappears but I thought he was just like me but he wasn't he's hiding the fact that he is gay from his family but it isn't my place to tell them so that's another secret I'm keeping. I hate this. Suddenly as the laughter stops a song comes on and it's about death I connect with it I place my head against the cold window and listen to the song as a tear runs down my face. It remains me of my mother. The car stops and I am totally distracted until someone opens my door and Seb is standing there with his hand out.

"Clary are you okay?" he said when he rubs the tear off my cheek.

"Yeah just thinking but at lunch I need to talk to you guys just you, Si, Izzy and Jace"

Seb keeps his arm around me until I get into form class and he bends down and kisses my cheek before going. When I'm near Seb I don't feel electricity between us but I do with Jace. This is strange. The first three classes go by fast and by time I know it its break time I tell Izzy that I'll be out in a minute I just needed to get something.

I wait by my locker and wait for Jace. He took longer than expected. He stares at me from head to toe and I'm wondering what comment is he going to make; he is standing right in front of me and my heart is racing and I can't speak so I take a deep breath. Calm down Clary you can do this.

"Hey Jace can we talk before we meet up with everyone else outside?"

"Yeah sure, is everything okay?"

"Yes thanks for asking. Look I am really sorry about being a bitch to you the other week and I feel so terrible for it and I know that I hurt you by mocking you. Can you forgive me?"

We are outside now, near the group and he doesn't say anything so I guess I take the hint and begin to walk away but he grabs my arm and I feel sparks between us and he drops my arm and our faces are so close and if I just take a step closer I can kiss him but I don't want to risk it because I've never been in a relationship or kissed anyone. Hey don't judge!

"I can't believe you're saying sorry to me I was the one who tried it on with you and you were only new. I know that I ignored you and I'm sorry I was angry because you're such a nice person and I was a dick and you're the only one who has pointed it out. So don't apologise to me. I am the one that is sorry. Can we start over?"

"Yes I would like that a lot" He smiles and it send shivers up my spine and he pulls me into a tight hug and when he lets go I just want to kiss his soft lips and that's when I notice he is staring at me smiling. Did I say that out loud? No. Did I stare? May be. Awkward. We walk over to the group laughing and smiling and everyone stares and smiles.

Izzy had to make it worse "Yay no more awkwardness, well we all hope"

We spend break time in a circle laughing and getting along and for the first time in awhile this is fun. When I am talking everyone stops and I look confused and they point behind me and no freaking way its Jackson my official police officer friend. Okay so when I seen him and he was nice I had a crush on him. Don't judge he's cute and he enforces the law. I run up and hug him and he hugs back and we looks at my face and the rest of my body probably searching for any signs of anymore bruises.

"Hey I never knew you were coming here the day."

"Yeah we've got a talk at the school today but a year younger than yours, sorry"

"That's okay sure we can always catch up some other time if you like"

"Yeah that would be great so in the mean time you can introduce me to your friends"

"Certainly this is Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Sebastian. Isabelle and Jace are new friends and I use to go to school with Simon and Sebastian. Everyone this is Officer Jackson"

His face drops when I mention Si and Sebastian's name. "Clary your memory is coming back, I'm so happy for you and may be soon you can remember what happened that night and we can arrest the bastard that hurt-''

I interrupt him and pull him aside and told him that I haven't told them yet and that I was going to the day he totally agreed and said sorry about a hundred times before we walked back up to the group and he says bye to everyone and walks into the Institute. The break bell goes off but no one asked how I knew him or what he mentioned until they all stop me before I walk into art.

"What was that about out there and how do you know that police officer?" They were in a circle around me which made me feel intimated and scared so I put a smile on my face and said:

"He's a friend I met him a few days before I came to school here and he's nice; everything is fine but at lunch I need to talk to you guys all of you, I've really got to go" I walk away feeling guilty and selfish but soon enough they will know but do I tell them the whole truth?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Lunch time appeared and I finally decided that I was just going to tell them about what happened two days ago but I know they will ask about my real mum so I'll tell them the truth as much as I can but my powers stay secret for now at least because my memories haven't came back yet. The bell for lunch goes and I run out of class and get my lunch from my locker and I notice I won't even eat it but I bring it anyways. I'm the first in the lunch room and I get our usual table and I'm sitting on one side and that when I notice that all four of them are walking in and my heart skips a beat. Now is the time to scream Clary or run or you can teleport, pick! But I ignore the voice in my head as they take their seats but I tell them to sit at the other side so I can speak without turning my head and they agree.

It feels like an hour has past but really it's hardly been a minute, they are staring at me and I'm staring back. How do I start? Okay here it goes.

"I've been lying to you guys and please don't be angry at me it's just I never expected to get close to any of you or actually trust you guys but I have and you are my closet friends since the start of high school when I moved" Seb and Si are looking at me like they understand but Izzy and Jace I am not too sure about. They don't say anything but I continue.

"A few nights ago I was walking home from somewhere and there were footsteps behind me and I didn't have a phone with me to call for help so I ran into an alley and hid but man found me and before I had time to react I was on the ground getting punched and kicked. The last thing I remember is that I was being carried to a front door and the person bent down and said sorry and walked away. I woke up in the hospital with no memory of who I am or anything whatsoever. When I was in the hospital Jackson was one of the police officers on the investigation and there was also a woman from social service she actually looked like a clown. Because I couldn't remember anything about my family I was placed in foster care and right now I am living with Rose and Luke until I can remember anything or until they find a relative or someone to adopt me. That's what I've been hiding from you guys"

They are looking at me and its getting creepy and I don't know what to say and I don't think they do until Simon speaks.

"Clary so what you're saying is that you have no memory whatsoever and you were near killed and you are in foster care?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying"

"Clary last time me and Seb seen you, you were living with your mum and your mother was getting married again and one night you just up and left and now your back. Where's your mum?

"That's actually the thing when I was in the hospital I had like a flashback and I was I think thirteen and there was shouting coming from the living room and I was watching my mum fight with someone, I don't know who. Then a gunshot rings throughout the house and my mum is standing there holding her chest while blood was flowing out of her I ran to her and held her until her every last breath and my mum actually welcomed death like a friend. Then a man dragged me off my mum and pinned me up against a wall and told me that I couldn't protect her and that the man had grown impatient with and her and she had to die and that was the only way I could earn my freedom. My mum died so I could live. I cried because she had lived as she had died. And in the car today when I had my head against the window I was thinking about her because today is her anniversary and I can't even visit the grave because I don't know where her body is lead to rest."

Tears are rolling down my cheeks and they looked tongue tied. I thought I should leave them to their own thoughts so I stood up and was about to leave until I felt a pair of arms around me; it was Jace. He held me and I cried into his chest. We sat back down and he was rubbing my back. They tell me that they understand that I didn't tell them and that Jace actually saw his dad get murder too. I guess we have a lot in common.

When lunch is over I begin to walk to class alone until I am dragged into a deserted class room and there before me stand Simon and Sebastian and they are looking at me with such pity in their eyes. Wonder if they know something about me which I don't remember.

"Clary both of us knows about your gift, what your able to do with fire, how you can read minds and teleport. When we in primary school you broke out and we seen what you did and with your gifts we had more fun we have ever had and then one night you were just gone, lost and our hearts were broken. We thought you were dead because we thought that someone found out and killed you. I know you don't remember this but we knew who you are and no one else does. We still love you"

I look at them and I'm actually happy that someone knew especially since these two have been my friends for several years. But I tell them not to tell anyone because I needed to be the one that told them and soon I would. Simon walks out of the classroom first so that it doesn't seem suspicious and then a couple of minutes later so do me and Seb. He has his arm around me and walks me to class and kisses me on the cheek. I walk into English and sit down and to my surprise Jace isn't here until a couple of minutes after I came in. He sits down beside me and he is quite and I say hey to him but he brushes it off and smiles but that's it. What have I done now?

**Jaces POV**

After Clary told us about what happened to her my heart felt like it had broken in half. I notice that no one is saying anything and that Clary was about to leave but before she could I pull her into a hug and she cried into my chest. I sat her back down and I tell her about how I seen my father get murder and I was only ten and we have so much in common. Is it sick to say that? After the bell goes she walks off to class and I told her that I would be there in a minute I just had to go to the toilet.

When I walk out of the toilets I see Clary and Seb walk out of a classroom and his arm is around her shoulders and he walks her to the outside of the English classroom and bends down and kisses her. Why would he do that for? Does he even like her or is he using her like he does with the others? I am so angry at her I don't even have time to be angry at myself because I notice that I'm angry at myself because I still haven't figured out how I feel and I don't know how to tell her. I walk into the classroom and Clary says hey to me but I brush it off because I'm scared that I might say something wrong. Then the teacher just had to decide that we are working on a project together which means time alone with her, may be I can tell her how I feel and what I am hiding from her.

Class ends and so does school I walked quickly out of the room to avoid being late getting a lift from Izzy but when I look Clary is already there laughing and joking with her and I walk up and they stop. When we get into the car Izzy tells me that Clary is staying for the weekend because Rose and Luke are going away.

We drop her off at her house and we begin to drive home and I have butterflies in my stomach Clary is staying for the weekend which means I'll see her for three days and we can be alone. This is going to be the best weekend ever!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Isabelle POV**

Ever since I met Clary I knew in that moment that we would be best friends and also considering that she turned down Jace in just one minute which also drew me to her because every time I have a friend they use me for my brother and Clary isn't doing that. Yeah sure I have Maia and Jordan but they never come up for air long enough to have a full conversation.

Over the past week getting to know Clary is so fun. Lately when I text her Jace has been asking how is she, what she doing etc I think I should warn her that Jace is being a bit stalkerish but then again once Clary has gotten here he has completely stopped his player ways which is strange. I have been watching them in class and at lunch they look so cute together and they should get together but then they can't because 1) Jace is keeping a secret and 2) he thinks there is something going on between Clary and Seb but I am going to put a stop to this. Isabelle Lightwood is getting Fray and Wayland together but then again their relationship is going to be based on lies; damn you Wayland!

Its Monday again and we are picking up Clary and Jace is acting so nervous in the car he is so love struck. Plan is in action. Clary opens the door and is half way down the steps then a women comes out and she doesn't even look like Clary and then Si and Seb say that the women isn't Clary's mum and we are all confused. During the car ride we are all singing and having fun and then a song comes on and I was about to change it but Clary stopped me and she leant her head against the window and I could see from the corner of my eye that she is crying. What is happening here?

The day is going really quick especially once you see Clary and Jace laughing and joking and also hugging so I guess they have made up. We stand at break again laughing and joking and then we all shut up and Clary is laughing. Then we tell her to turn around and she runs up and hugs the hot police officer I am so jealous of her. We all get introduced and Officer Jackson says "Clary your memory is coming back, I'm so happy for you and may be soon you can remember what happened that night and we can arrest the bastard that hurt-'' Then she pulls him away.

"Si and Seb what can you remember about Clary?"

"Everything that we have told you we don't know what that was about but I can tell she has been off edge lately that's it. Why?" Seb says and Jace doesn't look amused.

"No reason she's kind of a mystery isn't she?" Then Clary comes back and Jackson says his goodbye and then break is over and we all walk to class but we corner Clary before she goes into class and ask her what was that about but she says that she needs to talk to us at lunch and then she power walks away.

Lunch time comes around and we all meet up at our lockers and walk in to see Clary sitting at the table alone. We take a seat. Inhaled deeply and Clary started. How can someone beat up a helpless little girl who hasn't hurt anyone at all? Simon asks her about her mother and Clary cries and she says that her mother was murdered and now I feel like a bitch. I am shell-shocked and glued to my seat and I notice that no one is speaking so she stands up to walk away but Jace stops her and hugs her and she cried into his chest. I look over to Seb who looks like he's been punched in the face. Jace tells Clary about his father but he hasn't spoke to me or Alec about what actually happened. He is getting close to her and he is going to reveal his secret and not only would he be shit so will we but if he trusts her enough I will follow his lead.

After school ends I invite Clary to stay over and she agrees, I think it's about time her and Jace get a little alone time if you know what I mean. In the car ride home Jace looks anxious but excited but we know why. I drop Clary off at her home and she says she'll see us in an hour or so and she'll get Rose or Luke to bring her over to our house. Jace looks pissed.

**Jace POV**

What the hell was Izzy thinking? With Clary staying us all have to be extra careful in how we act and what we say. Izzy just made this the most difficult three days of my life.

"Izzy what the hell are you thinking? Have you gone mad or have you just got more stupid?"

"Jace seriously you knew this was going to happen. I and Clary are friends so don't let your feelings corrupt my friendship like the others"

"That's why you invited Clary to stay because you think I'm going to take her away from you, I wouldn't do that she's different the good different. I don't know what it is about her I feel like I can be myself and tell her everything"

"Well you can't Jace if she finds out you're going to be a whole lot of fucking trouble and she doesn't feel anything for you"

"Actually I think she does"

"How? Jace you didn't for god sake keep yourself in control" with that she stops the car and I fly forward and she steps out of the car and runs up to the house and slams the door in my face. The next couple of days are going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Clary POV**

I spend the next hour packing and mentally screaming at myself, why did I say yes for I could have said no I was busy this week, shit move Fray. I know something bad is going to happen I don't know how to explain it I have a feeling. What happens if I reveal myself and they think I'm a freak? You'll still have Seb and Si and also your 'parents' so everything is good for now just try and be normal if that is possible.

Rose gives me a lift to the Lightwoods; I say my goodbyes and step out of the car. I am standing in front of a mansion. They never mentioned they were rich. I walk up to the door which is freaking huge and then it opens and Izzy stands in front of me jumping up and down telling me that this is going to be the best sleepover in history of sleepovers. She walks me into the kitchen where her mother Maryse who is tall, brown eyes, raven black hair just like Isabelle. We are introduced and we sit all talking and then her husband walks in Robert

"Clary Fray is that you?"

"Hey Doctor Lightwood"

"How are you feeling, memory coming back okay?"

"Kind of just blurry in some place it's like a puzzle I can't solve." And then he pulls me into a hug and says it will in time and then Jace walks in "Clary he's married!" I roll my eyes and Robert explains everything to Jace, Izzy and Maryse and during his explanation Maryse walked out crying. Who knew my screwed up life could make someone cry?

Jace begins to make something to eat and Izzy explains everything what we are going to do and believe me to goes from watching sappy movies, makeovers and then girl talk, what exactly is girl talk? I'll find out soon enough. Izzy walks out saying she needs to get everything set up.

"Hey there Red you are going to be in a world of pain you do know that, right?"

"Yes Goldilocks I do. Why did I agree?"

"Well I believe it is because I live here and you have a huge crush on me and you just had to tell me"

"In your dreams Jace" he stands up and kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear "I'll be in yours" I can feel myself blushing as he stands up and walks out. I am sitting in the kitchen longer than 10 minutes so I decide to walk out and I hear shouting coming from a room. I put my ear to the door and the whole family is in there.

"Isabelle what the hell were you thinking do you know how much we are going to explain if Jace does something we can't even explain?!" Robert shouts

"Dad he's effecting how we lead our life's now we all have to be careful since he came I don't regret him coming here but we all have to live some more than most. You like Clary so it's not a problem"

"Seriously guys I'm right here so stop talking like I'm not. I can control it now I may be getting stronger but I can contain it just don't worry" they are agreeing on something then I hear Izzy say she is going to get me from the kitchen I quickly check if anyone is around and no one is so I teleport in the kitchen and sit down on a seat and put my head on the table. What is this family hiding? It's now my mission to find out.

Izzy comes in and says sorry etc and then we walk upstairs into her bedroom and it's a mess; clothes, makeup, hair products etc cover every inch of her room, is it weird that I want to clean it? We get changed into our pjs and head downstairs and then down to the basement where the cinema is which is freaking awesome! Izzy puts on a movie called Beautiful Creatures it's a supernatural love story about Lena and Ethan if only my life can be a movie it would be so much easier. I love Ethan the most because no matter what he stands by Lena and protects her. After the movie ends Jace, Si and Seb come down the stairs bored and they ask if we want to play truth or dare. Things are going to get mad because the last time I played truth or dare I would always pick dare and Seb and Si would dare me to teleport somewhere, light something on fire or reveal someone's secret. No powers involved this time. Breathe through the emotions Clary you can be normal.

Izzy begins to explain the rules to the game "If you don't answer or do the dare you have to take off an article of clothing and also no judging anyone, agreed?" we all nod in agreement. Here goes nothing.

"Seb truth or dare" Izzy starts. I know that she's going to bring in his feelings. Help!

"Truth." He doesn't seem too sure by saying that. "Um oh I got it. Do you have feelings for Clary other than being friends?" I quickly stare at Si in panic and he shakes his head and shrugs and Izzy looks amused. Is she trying to wrack my friendship with him? Seb looks at me and quickly catches my gazed and then says "Yes"

I think I'm going to scream. What do I say? Then Jace saves me "Simon truth or dare?" Simon quickly says truth and Jace calls him a pussy, typical boys. "Is it true that you have feelings for Izzy?" Simon takes off his shoes before blushing. "Clary truth or dare?" I turn to Simon and say dare he then turns to Seb and whispers something and I quickly become nervous. "I dare you too, well we dare you too walk upstairs find Mr Lightwood and smack him in the ass and say 'what's up big boy'" Izzy and Jace begin laughing and i am totally horrified. "Fine tell me where he is and i'll do it" Izzy and Jace stop laughing and Si goes to fine Robert and says he's in the kitchen alone. I run into the kitchen. "Hi Robert" I smacked him in the ass and say "What's up big boy" and I run out of the kitchen and hear Robert shout "Clary!"

We play truth or dare for a while. I dared Jace that he had to flirt with a random girl on the street then say 'damn these crabs really itch" let's just say Jace will do anything you tell him I'm not even joking. Then it was Jace's turn to get me back "Well well Red what is it going to be truth or dare" I quickly say truth because I can't remember anything so it shouldn't be that bad right? "Scared are we? Fine out of all three of us who would you sleep with?" I went to answer but then my phone goes "Save by the bell" then Izzy shouts "Clary no phones allowed!"

"Hello"

"Hey am I speaking with Clary Fray?"

"Yeah that's me, whose this?"

"Finally I've been searching for you. I'm Tyler I was with you when you were held captive"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh yeah Magnus told me that you lost your memory. But look you can trust me I've known you since you were taken you helped me escape and I have information you need, trust me please"

"Who's Magnus? Why should I trust you if I don't remember you?"

"Your sketch book look please. I'm a year older than you, brown hair, tanned, blue eyes and I have a scar on my left cheek"

I turn to Simon "Si get me my sketch book now please" he walks over and lifts it and hands it to me "What's going on?" I told him to shut up, rude I know but necessary. I flick through the pages until I come to one and it's a perfect match to what he describes "It's actually you?!"

"Yes it is. You don't know how long I've searched for you but I found your friend Simon and put a message under the battery and there's a chip that holds Valentines plans for us"

"Wait hold up are you my crazy ex boyfriend who stalked me and bugged my friend's phone because that's low."

"No but I know there are people with you so I understand what you said but the paper contains a time and a destination on where to meet, trust me I'll be there alone. Come alone"

"I can't I don't have my memory back so I don't know if I can trust you so I'll bring Si and he'll wait in the car, bye"

"Bye Clary see you soon" I turn back to everyone who is watching me "What can't a girl have a conversation with her crazy ex boyfriend who she doesn't remember?" I totally said that with so much sarcasm. "Clary what's going on?" Seb asked. "Nothing I just need to check a few things out, Si can I have your phone please" he hands me his phone and I take the back off and the battery "What the hell Fray?" I take out a piece of paper out and it said _meet me in ten minutes at the park around the corner of your house _and then I pull out the chip that can be connected to a memory pen. This all holds the key to my past and may be future.

"Clary I don't know who put that in there, what does the note say?"

"It's for me. I know you didn't know and its okay but we need to leave Si"

"Clary you can't leave you're sleeping over" Izzy whined. "Yes I am but this is important" I sighed "What's so important that you have to leave my house in the middle of night? Was it because of the phone call? Who was on the phone?" damn this girl loved to be included in.

"The person who phoned me is a private investigator who was hired to find me. He's with Luke and Rose now and I have to get over there now. They think I'm his employer's daughter so I have to get over there to meet him now"

"Okay we will come with you; you need us"

"I do need you guys but I'm only allowed to bring Simon" it has been 4 minutes since Tyler called and it at least takes 5 minutes to get to the park (15 by walking). I grabbed Si's arm and pulled him upstairs and told them I'd text them when I can but I'll be coming back.

On the car ride over to the park I explain everything to Simon because out of everyone I can trust him the most. He is completely shocked and doesn't say anything. We sit in the car and I ring back the number telling Tyler than I'm here and then he comes out of thin air and Simon gasps. This guy can teleport too, I'm not alone! I get out of the car and tell Simon to stay where he is and he doesn't take it too lightly.

"Tyler I'm here. What do you need to tell me?" he runs over and hugs me and I know that he's running too but from who Valentine? That name sounds familiar but I don't know who he is.

"Okay here's the deal Valentine is trying to find you and he won't stop you're too important to him you're powerful than any other person of our kind and you have other gifts besides the three you already know you've suppressed them but you have to embrace the others that's how you can protect yourself. Both of your parents are human and you were born with your gifts and that's impossible that's why Valentine needs you. I know you have many questions but the chip will tell you everything you need about certain things but don't trust that guy Sebastian there's something off with him and you know it. Go back to your sleepover and continue you life as normal until they come for you. I'll try to keep in touch but they are tracking me too they don't want me to warn the others like us but just know you're not alone. You're our salvation and our only hope" He kisses me and then teleports away before I could ask him any other questions. I teleport into the car and cry in frustration and Simon comforts me and I begin to drive back to the Lightwoods and then again tell Simon everything again. My life sucks.


End file.
